Silent Smile
by ShyLittleRose
Summary: It hurts; to speak, to think, to try... (Reviews are greatly appreciated)
1. SnowFall

Grayish-white specks clung to his dark cloak. He dragged himself through the dusty snowdrifts, struggling through sections to deep for his small frame. His bones rattled against the painfully freezing temperatures, his clothes wet and sticking pathetically to him. Sockets stung, welling with yellow-speckled blue tears, the wind whipping at him and threatening to steal him away. He was stumbling along, half-blinded, and made the most wretched sound of relief when he ran into a wall of yellowish wood. It was so warm compared to his phalanges, he took a brief second of solace in this shelter against that biting wind and to calm down.

('breathe in. breathe out. breathe in. breathe out.') Bone scraped against wood, he followed the wall to a corner and then continued on. It didn't take long for his companion to run out and for him to be left alone. The only reassurance was that he knew his goal was only a few strides ahead. The wind picked up and he curled into himself, barely managing a shuffle in the harsh weather.'something to reflect the current state of mind.' Mandible twitched in a sliver of dark humor as he slipped into the two-story oaken house.

Sans barely contained the soft sigh of relief as he slid off the stiffening cloak and luckily dry pack, hanging them on a chair. Producing soft blue fire from his phalanges, he started lighting the candles scattered across the living room and kitchen. He couldn't help but collapse into the familiar green couch, snuggling into the familiar fabric. The wet clothes still sucking away what little heat he could produce could wait. Sans was just so tired.


	2. OldFriendsNewLooks

Gleaming silver clung to his cervical vertebrae, suffocating him, choking him. Matching silver bracelets chafed the fragile bones making up his wrist. All connected by a dainty chain of shining reinforced steel. No one could see the set that decorated his taluses. They itched, so desperately did he want to chip, chip, chip away at the bone hidden beneath. To scratch and scrape into delicate pearly bone and make it stop, oh stars make it stop!

"Be good" they said, "stay still" they said, "so pretty" he breathed. Something caressed his mandible.

"mmph!" Sans flailed in an attempt to detach the thing that was too close. Dazedly, he realized not only was he alone, but he was on the carpet, both sacrum and coccyx sore from the landing. Eye lights flickered as he took in his old home, in good condition for being abandoned thanks to him. His soul swelled the tiniest amounts with pride at the effort it took to make sure this safe space was in perfect condition. A sour chuckle escaped past his teeth at that thought. To think he would be responsible for the upkeep of anything was laughable.

' **hey, look on the bright side, our home is nice and warm!** ' A familiar bouncy voice exclaimed, trying to cheer him up despite everything. It was almost as if they were trying to hug him with their vocals. Sans sighed, deciding to look through his stuffed pack for clothes that weren't dried to him. Settling for a set of snowflake print pajamas that may be just a little to large on him, he curled back up on the couch.

' _you need to eat something_ ' stated another voice, and when he didn't speak silence took rein. At last, it shook it's head and didn't push the subject or him. He returned the favor by not questioning how the bodiless voice was able to shake anything. It was tough to acknowledge that he had gotten used to the numerous invisible companions that would partake in one-sided conversations, engage him in participating or just filling the emptiness. They seemed to take turns watching him, speaking to him. Bubblegum and Quattrocento or Q were with him right now. When he was alone and lost, they came, introduced themselves, and helped him.

' **what! Why are you crying** **sansy? Q, you upset him!** ' Pouted the childish voice, sounding not angry or upset, but confused and worried. Sans immediately wiped away the tears, (when?) before getting up to reassure them that he was in fact perfectly fine. He decided to take Q up on it's advice and headed off to the kitchen, stocked with food from his previous visits. Opening the fridge, he nabbed the first thing he saw. Carrying rainbow sprinkles and a bag of most likely stale popato chisps, Sans sat at the table and brushed of the stale white ones on Cargan and replaced them whilst popping the bag open.' **heya** **sansy, why did you name him cargan. it isn't a font like you, or...** ' It had started out cheerful but tapered off nervously, as if afraid he was fragile glass hyper-sensitive to sound waves.

Thankfully Q stepped in, ' _bubble, cargan_ _means_ _little_ _rock_ _in_ _the_ _big_ _book_ _of_ _national_ _names_ _that_ _sans_ _has. Not everyone is named_ _after the way they speak dear._ ' Sparks of pink flitted over the rock.

(wait... what) Sans stared closely at the trail of sparks, ignoring a squeak to examine such strange phenomena. Translucent bones came into focus, distal phalanxes, middle phalanxes, proximal phalanxes, all leading to metacarpals. They flinched away, curling into a bubble-blue blouse. White met soft bubblegum pink eye lights and for just a second everything went hush. These features belonged to a skeleton that wasn't there mere minutes ago, that shouldn't be there. Further studies, revealed the skeleton's taste in clothing to be describable as '(cute)'.

' **c...cute?** **i don't know if i should freak the squeak** **out or thank you for the compliment.** ' Sans didn't know how to react. There was a soft clearing of the throat, and he turned to face another skeleton that was positively see-through. This one was decorated in a way that was more mature and elegant. They also lacked a throat to clear, but that's besides the point.

' _you can see us. that isn't exactly favorable_ _in your current situation._ ' If he had an eyebrow, he would raise it in confusion, but he was distracted by the fact that those voices were distinctly familiar. ' _well_ _that would_ _probably be due to the fact that you_ _know us, or our voices. since this is your first time seeing_ _us however, we should reintroduce_ _ourselves. i am q,_ ' a gloved hand pressed against were there sternum's located, ' _and the one_ _you described as cute, would in fact be bubblegum._ ' They practically bounced up and down, giving off a little wave.' _and we are, simply put, mistakes. Auditory hallucinations_ _you have been experiencing_ _that somehow transitioned_ _into into something more_ _visual or tangible. i don't_ _know if it was a_ _triggering event or unstable_ _magic, but you definitely_ _shouldn't see us._ ' Did that make Sans insanse. Bubblegum chuckled, Q glared at him for not taking any of this seriously, and then at Bubble for encouraging said behavior. It was interesting how much of a downer something that didn't technically exist could be. Sans wondered briefly if he should be more alarmed at the revelation of insanity, but guess that explains the whole invisible (well not anymore, anyway) voices that had been keeping him company. How did he not now this and Q did? One would think sharing the same noggin would have kept the knowledge barriers from coming up.

' **it's okay sansy, i don't know** **much either! especially compared** **to the others! but that just means** **we're important in more different, special ways that are just as equal!** ' There was so much energy in them and their short motivational speech that they flailed their arms, making wide swooping gestures to get the point across. It it was endearing in a fish-out-of-water way


	3. Worries

Sans popped a stale chisp past his teeth, taking comfort in the familiar, nostalgic taste on his conjured tongue. Bubblegum blinked, cocking their cranium in thought, movements stilling. Then they dissolved into glitter, and Sans almost immediately entertained the idea of vomiting the that one piece up, eye lights wide in horror. Even Q appeared unsettled, a noise of discomfort popping out of him as the (pink) glitter flowed gently as if carried by a currently not present wind until it piled up directly in front of Sans. Sans who at this point was rattling uncontrollably and erratically in absolute terror, sockets now void, (please no, please no, please no) a mantra trapped in his skull, attempting futilely to claw its way past his teeth. Gravity pulled the shimmering dust up, forming a silhouette that with time grew in detail. In a minute, Bubblegum was bouncing up and down, waving their arms as if the past five minutes never happened.

' **oh, oh, oh, sansy, what does that taste lie?** **is it sweet? is it soft? tell me, tell me please!** ' They begged, giggling, pink eye lights shimmering with curiosity and intent of knowing all there is of the mysterious popato chisp. Q was frozen stiff, seemingly unaware of the other's plight and appearing just as traumatized. (can hallucinations be traumatized by other hallucinations). He was brought back to reality (or whatever 'this' was) by the overly playful skeleton attempting to steal a chisp from his grip. Phalanges phased straight through and landed on his own hand. A mere second passed before both jumbled backwards at the odd contact. Their cheerful demeanor vanished rapidly as they panicked, a waterfall of incoherent babble spilling as tears poured from their sockets, shattering as they impacted the ground. Sans wanted to reassure them, but he couldn't. His rib cage ached and everything felt distant. Q, however, seemed to snap out of it in an instant at the others panic.

' _oh,_ ' he murmured, easily making his way to the sobbing, curled up skelly, patting their skull to calm them with a practiced ease. When the crying softened, Q turned to face Sans. ' _sans, look at me,_ ' his voice wavered nervously, hazy white eye lights haltingly made their way to meet Q's dark midnight blue ones. He offered not any physical comfort, but hummed softly and kept eye contact until the white lights flickered into focus. With Sans blinking at him in confusion, Q turned back to see Bubblegum shakily pulling themselves together the rest of the way.

' **i...is sansy alright?** ' Looking him over at a distance they seemed to come to a conclusion by themselves. ' **never mind q, questions later now is nap time for everyone!** ' They smiled brightly, lights shining brightly. ' **and no arguing! today's** **been a long one and you** **haven't had enough rest!** ' There was a soft glare when Sans appeared to attempt a silent rebellion and they made a shooing motion with their hands. When Sans moved to lay on the couch, Bubblegum squeaked in protest and pointed upstairs. ' **proper bed rest, thank** **you very much!** ' There was a resigned sigh and Sans dragged himself upstairs and disappeared into his old room, lighting matches along the way.

' _you were quite firm_ _with him, bgs. are you alright?_ '

' **i'm worried about sansy qs...** '


	4. GrayRoomAndGreenEyes

His phalanges twitched nervously in their grip on his sleeves. That was the first time that child-like voice took even a drip of a serious tone on him. The fabric felt soft, a reminder of simpler times, and his eye lights gazed upon the room. There was a shudder of nostalgia at the orderly chaos making up the room, a far cry from what he had (sadly; reluctantly; hate; hate) grown used to. Everything where they needed (had) to be. Self-sustaining trash tornado on the left, pile of socks right, treadmill front and center, dresser back-right corner, and bed back-left corner. He blinked, something wet trickling down his cheekbone, distal phalanxes brushing away the liquid. Soft yellow-speckled cyan drops gathered on the tips as he pulled away to examine the substance. When did he start crying (don't cry; can't cry) and why?

Sans sighed, brushing away the insistent drops from the corner of his sockets as he made way to the dirty, stained mattress. A silent sob escaped him as he curled around the scrunched up sheets ball. It felt so good. He closed his sockets and took in the springs that pushed against him, the smell, from the ball that desperately needed washing and the silent cries grew, wracking his fragile body. Sans buried his skull into his sleeves as little hiccups of pathetic noise escaped him. It felt like hours dragged on where he just laid there, curled up, weeping and no more tears would come. Something pulled at his conscious. A need to escape, to rest, to sleep, a concept that Sans was all to familiar and comfortable with surrendering to.

Gray, gray, gray. Life was a dull stone-gray square; a thick metal door to the right, a surprisingly comfortable cot in the corner, all light up by a singular swinging bulb too high to reach. Entertainment was tap, tap, tapping away at the stone to fill the silence, scratching at it when it got to be to much. The voices tried to reassure him, but he knew better, knows better. Scrape, scrape goes his cranium. All he wants them to do his stop it. He drags his phalanges into his skull's side as hit goes scrape, scrape scrape.

They beg him to stop.' **you're hurting yourself! please don't!** ' They sobbed

' _sans..._ ' they murmured shakily.

' **starsdammit, you idiot don't do this to yourself!** ' They shouted, all trying to stop him from snuffing out their pathetic existences. What did stop him was the impact of fist against metal, oddly recognizable. Sans blearily stared at it waiting for it to open. Or do anything. However it only seemed to quiet the voices. He waited patiently, the smooth cold stone cushioned by his clothing. When five minutes past, even the voices started radiating anxieties and confusion. _Tic_ , _tic_ , _tic_ , the tapping was gentle and shy but clear against the thick metal. _Tic_ , _tic_ , **BANG** , _tic_ , _tic_. He jumped, rib cage pounding. The pattern dragged on and on, soothing soft then a deafening bang. Tempo increased, coming in at a rapid, punishing pace. Sans' bones rattled in horror at this confusing, terrifying new thing. His breath quickened, to match the pace it set, unwittingly.

Then it stopped. It didn't taper off, but it stopped and the silence was back. It was back and where did that noise go? What just happened? Even the voices were gone and why was it so quiet? He tapped a distal phalanx against stone and heard nothing. Was he deaf? Did they finally leave him alone? A soft creak amplified by the pure silence caught his attention. That thick metal door was gone? Replaced by thick inky darkness. Something slimy brushed the back of his skull...

Sans flinched away harshly only to make contact with his pillow, sitting up in a rush only to disorient himself even further. There was a sharp, stabbing ache in his skull, which he tried to soothe with a thorough one-handed massage, his other hand supporting him. It stopped, however, at the huff of amusement tinged with worry, giving out and causing him to fall backwards half onto the pillow.

' _you alright there, sweetheart?_ ' The light-hearted response was met unsurprisingly with silence. Sans looked around, if Bubblegum and Quattrocento had a visual appearance now, did Pontano have one too? The answer came in the form of pure lime green eye lights gleaming in concern. The translucent skeleton they belonged to was decked in a black vest overtop a dark green sweater, black pants, and green sneakers. He was crouched down to meet him at socket level, hands stuffed into vest pockets and a relaxed grin on his face. This was the first time Sans actually looked at the outfits the hallucinations wore in detail. (thinking about hallucinations) His eye lights darted past him, searching for the other two.' _bubbles and q are taken a nap. if they 'ad it their way, they would run themselves inta the ground._ ' He let out a chuckle,' _they did update us on the going ons though. you experiencin visual 'allucinations in tha form of us. i don know whether ta jump fo joy at bein able ta finlly physically interact wit ya or be 'pset at ya fo gettin worse on us. 'm persnally leanin towards lookin at this in a positive sense, 'm mean no need ta be a negative nunito. speakin of nuni, you know 'ow we 'ave partners. Weeellll, it might be 'im or it be work. i don know who ould be more stressful. i know they mean well, but i don want them ta 'ave a negative ' pact on ya._ ' Pontano grew more worried at the thought, unsure of what to do. Before Sans could do anything to reassure him or at least get him to calm down there was an impatient cough, loudly announcing a new presence.

'seriously you smooth talking moron. and are you talking about me behind my back? last time i take my sockets off of you whilst attempting to be a productive member of society' he let out a frustrated groan, crossing his arms and pouting like a child throwing a temper tantrum. (note to self; hallucinations are members of society.) Pontano nearly doubled over, throwing Sans an amused look, poorly attempting to muffle the chuckles spilling past his teeth.'shut up! shut up! you guys are so mean!' Tears pricked at sockets as bronze eye lights glared at them in pure and utter frustration.

' _nuni, i was just worried you wouldn be able ta flly 'elp wit 'ow stressed you can get. you and work can get a little out of control._ ' He giggled. Nunito just whined at that, sockets narrowing. Sans decided that as fun as it was to watch these two go back and forth, his nonexistent stomach growled at the lackluster diet he's been maintaining. Pontano flashed him a concern glance and Nunito immediately went into a long-winded rant on how being a living thing, Sans needed to eat.


	5. OneDoorTwoPerspectives

everything was how he left it downstairs, magic candlelight casting soft hues of blues and yellows on every surface. It was odd how there were three skeletons, but only one set of footsteps. Sans had to remind himself that they weren't real, harder now that he could see them. When he arrived at the table he was met with the sprinkles and open bag of chisps he left down here. Feeding Cargan, he popped a stale chisp in his mouth. Sans practically devoured the rest of the bag right afterwards. His magic hummed in appreciation, greedily breaking down each crumb provided. Nunito glowered in disapproval, Pontano just laid out on the couch blending in to the color. A soft tap, tap, tap interrupted the almost relaxed atmosphere. Sans froze, eye lights shrinking to almost invisible pinpricks. Nunito stepped towards the door, followed by a hesitant Pontano.

' _nu...nuni. it is physically 'mpossible fo us ta open the door, and even if we did what would w..we do 'bout it?_ ' He gripped the others humerus, fear and worry dripping through every action and word.

Bronze eye lights rolled,'sans needs us to protect him, you worrywart. we can just tap into his magic and manifest ourselves, like a you know what. we are a part of him, dumb pon.' He stated sharply, as if that was the most obvious thing in the underground. Before Pontano could explain how bad of an idea this was, Nunito's lights flickered, growing brighter, bones a little more solid. There was a shaky whimper as Sans curled into himself, seemingly unaware of them or anything. Lime green lights glared worriedly as Pontano retreated to care for Sans. He grinned victoriously at the submissive act, turning to focus his energy on the door. It was a widely known fact among them that they could only touch Sans, and even then they couldn't apply enough force to manipulate him or anything. At most, they could act as a reassuring ghost of a pure physical action. However, Nunito had his theories. If they could manifest using the same magic as Gaster Blasters. Risky business for someone who cant handle pressure, just like Pontano. Of course, the process uses Sans' magic reserves, but the poor guy wouldn't be able to handle a fight. Not even with his reserves full. That's why they watched over him, because he is incapable of protecting himself. He glared into the door, the pounding insistent. There was a soft twinge of surprise when his hand gripped firmly around the handle, solid."oh dear stars, it's completely solid!" To touch something for the first time in so long had him murmuring that in soft astonishment. Adrenaline coursed through him, humming through his bones as he threw open the door in the excitement of the moment.

Pontano turned at the thump of the door, blinking in surprise, a soft hand laid to comfort on Sans' shoulder. Thoughts raced through his skull at the speed of the light. Should have been more insistent against it. He knew it was a terrible idea as soon as Nuni appeared more real, like he existed, like he should exist. Tears sprung up in the corners of his sockets, non-existent breath heaving in his rib cage. They should have waited it out, but what if he was in danger. He looked so real, fragility always follows with reality. The air in the room felt thick, like blood or ink as he caught sight of the situation.


	6. RealMonsters

Pricks of agony tore through his bones in waves, crashing together with an exhaustion he has never felt before. Each shiver brought upon more of these sensations and he just wanted it to end. As if some sorta higher power heard him, it all lessened. He could feel more then just that, a ghosting pressure on his shoulder that sadly just disappeared.

' _n...no. no this can't be, can't be 'appening. nuni?_ ' The voice was a horrified whisper, barely audible, but it wasn't the only one.

"shit! where the hell did he go? why did he look like..."

"Language! Oh, Sans! It's been a long while, thought we could stop by!" These voices rudely spoke over the terrified constant begging that Sans could hear from Pontano.(why is he crying? what happened?) Sans stared the two newcomers with practiced wariness. The one that reminded Sans of him's decked in a blue chestplate and matching boots. The other had on a worn black jacket and a red collar. He couldn't call up the usual fearful response, not with Pontano sounding so broken, crouched over Nunito and trying to desperately rouse him. That's when a realization strikes him almost enough to leave him reeling.(how do they know my name?) Sans gathered up all the strength he had and focused.

"haaa?..ghhk..." Pitiful gasps and whimpers trickled past his teeth, incoherent and nearly inaudible. There was shock written plainly on the Boots, Collar's sockets narrowed in suspicion and Sans shrank back. He curled into himself, breathing erratic as he took in how truly pathetic he was. Nunito and Pontano needed him and here he was unable to interrogate this skeletons, these monsters as to what they did and who they are! Tears built under the pressure, guilt burned.

"oh fuck, are you alright? i mean shit, you look like shit."

"Sans, what happened? Are you okay? Wait...does it hurt to speak?" Sans blinked, looking up to notice that they got closer, and appeared worried? Why? So many questions and he couldn't vocalize any of them, so he stuck with staring at them with tears pouring down his skull.

' **sansy, i told** **you to...** ' It trailed off, he turned out of instinct taking in the sight of the familiar voice, grounding himself. Now that he paid more attention, they wore a pair of light pink overalls over their blouse, long mismatched socks peeking from underneath them and leading down to blue sneaks. Big pink eye lights glistened with with worry and unsend tears, turning an out of place emotion at the two intruders.

To see monsters they considered their family appear so distraught, so lost, had Bubblegum fuming. They had realized Sans wasn't getting any rest and decided to check up on Ponpon and Nuni to see if anything was wrong. Q had asked them if they wanted him to join and they wished they had accepted his offer. Nunito's curled onto the ground, barely visible even for them. Pontano muttered incoherent soft noises, gently shaking his partner in an attempt to wake him. Sans was silently sobbing, rattling, cowering away from the strange skeletons that have decidedly become to close to him. Bubblegum wondered if they could feel the protective anger that was exuding of their nonexistent form. All they could do was head over to the ones they could actually effect and help them.


	7. ColorFulPOV

Red growled, batting sharp phalanges at the intruding glove attempting to pap him on the nasal bone. He cursed the stars for the endless ball of energy that he got stuck babysitting.

"Come on Red, you promised we could visit Sans and Papyrus today!" Did he promise that? Why did he go and do something like that. Oh yeah, they've been soo busy, and because of that they haven't gotten the time to visit the brothers until now. Didn't stop him from groaning out of pure annoyance.

"fine, fine, get off ya blueberry," The hands retracted and Red got up, rubbing his sockets and grimacing at the skullache that he seemed to have been presented. So it's gonna be one of those days? Well fine, two can play at that fucking game. Wearing last nights clothes, he threw on his jacket, adjusted his collar and flipped the new day a bird just to make sure. Red dragged himself downstairs, phalanges gripping his cranium, smile pulled into a pained grimace. Fuck, he didn't remember drinking. The pleasantly spicy aroma of spices and meat drifted through the air, pulling him temporarily out of his plight. Blue usually made tacos, but on occasion he would experiment. Red turned into the kitchen to see Blue humming cheerfully, practical blue apron swaying slightly as he plated the breakfast burritos.

"Finely managed to pull yourself out of bed, sleepyskull? Must of been the tantalizing smell of the Magnificent Blue's Breakfast Burritos!" Big blue eye lights narrowed taking in his appearance."Red~ why can't at least try to put some effort in your outfit?" Red bypassed the whining skeleton to reach the manageably edible chow, chewing openly with sharpened chompers."Oh stars, your going to make a mess!" Napkins were very politely shoved into his unoccupied hand, Red looked mockingly offended at the item popping the last bite of burrito into his maw.

"how dare ya blue, i am the neatest freak in the house." He gasped, hand pressed to his sternum in a lazy show to clutch his soul."if it weren't for me there'd be nothin to clean." Blue rolled his lights at the sarcastic display, taking careful bites out of his burrito.

"How do you think they are doing? Papyrus and Sans." Red shrugged, it's been awhile since they've all seen the pair.

"those two. seriously blueberry, ya know as much as i do they're fine. i mean it's finally time they got to the surface." The other nodded in agreement. Those two deserved some respite after all they've been through. It sucked a shit ton though that the machine that connected them broke down before they could hang out on their surface more, taking more time than the others could have thought. It didn't matter that he and the Boss couldn't go back to their fucked world, they usually stuck around one of the two other houses anyway. The heaviest worry was what the marshmallow and cinnabunny would interpret of the others' absence of visits."i mean the little brat promised that they were done." Blue brightened at that reasoning, having been made aware a week after he was on the surface of time shenanigans. Him and Stretch had gotten lucky and been on the surface for far longer, their human now a teenager in high school. Him and the Boss haven't been back to their universe, preferring the soft bunch of wimps.

"You're right Red! If they're anything like my human then there is nothing to worry about!" Out of nowhere in particular, Blue produced two duffels."I hope you don't mind, but I packed our essentials up for our visit just in case of a surprise slumber party!" Blue explained at his suspicious look, completely serious expression. To say the least, it took a good while for Red to get off the ground, gasping for breath, his nonexistent lungs burning. He felt the toe of a boot bump against his scapula."Seriously!" Red jolted weakly in surprise when he arms wrapped around him, picking him up with practiced ease.

"woah, ha..you wi..win! now..putt me down." Red whined struggling tiredly in Blue's grip. It took forever him and Blue to get out the door, and if they were going to see the them, might as well try for before midnight. He shuffled behind, watching as Blue skipped along in uncontainable excitement. Arriving to the machine had him taking the lead to set up the coordinates, checking the multi-dimensional journal to get just right."voila, next stop, the undertale universe." He muttered, Blue squealing in excitement, so much so that he jumped straight through with no second thoughts or hesitation."aww shit. blue wait!"

As soon as Red opened it Blue couldn't help but let out the manliest noise to release some of his excitement! He shot straight past, a wide grin on his face as he heard the start of Red's sentence fade away, letting out a giggle at the tingling of cross-dimensional travel. When the sensation slowly disappeared, he braced himself landing a boot on the ground and continuing forth for safety measures. When he reached the other side of the basement, he twirled around just in time for Red to come into focus."starsdaaugh, umpph!" Blue was glad he was the one carrying the duffels, if not for his muscles but for Red's clumsiness!

"no time for napping, we just got here!" He pouted for extra effect, knowing for a fact that the other has not been injured due to his magnificently astute observation skills. Thinking about observation skills, he looked around the basement. It's dirtier then he remembered it being, but that was probably because they haven't visited in so long! Blue bounded up the stairs, hearing the sluggish steps of the other following after him, he threw open the basement door. Pitch darkness laid out beyond it, streaks of harsh white whipping against it, contrasting. Hesitation twisted in his soul.

"blue, what's the hold up...?" Blue tentatively stepped out, flinching at the harsh snapping of the wind around him. Pressing a glove against the house wall, he followed it, motioning for Red to follow along. The metal door closed behind them, no going back. They practically hugged the wall, pressing on until they were met with the porch. Victory for the Magnificent Blue, he politely decided to tap against the door."seriously blue?" He decidedly ignored the rude monster and continue. That's when he heard something on the other side. Soft, nearly inaudible breathing could be heard. Then out of nowhere a voice spoke up, sounding excited!

"oh dear stars, it's completely solid!" It took a moment for Blue to realize he didn't recognize that voice and another to squeak out in fear as the door jerked open, the only thing stopping him from face planting Red's hand on his shoulder. There was a glimpse of bronze eye lights staring in shock and pain before they disappeared just as quickly, leaving an empty doorway.

"shit! where the hell did he go? why did he look like..."

"Language! Oh, Sans! It's been a long while, thought we could stop by!" He waved towards Sans, ignoring the odd sight, grin slowly fading when he saw the look on his skull. Glazed white eye lights washed over them before settling with worry onto a random spot on the ground. His rattling, fragile form clad in well worn, fading blue pajamas in a snowflake pattern.

"haaa?..ghhk..." It was a soft, hoarse, strangled whimper that truly brought Blue to outright worry. He could feel Red tense up, unnerved. And then Sans curling in on himself appearing to try to make himself even smaller.

"oh fuck, are you alright? i mean shit, you look like shit." Sure know his way with words, Red does. Blue intervened before the numbskull could dig himself a deeper hole.

"Sans, what happened? Are you okay? Wait...does it hurt to speak?" That resulted in tears pouring down the other's face, confusion, fear, worry, and some anger, huh, in his sockets. Speaking seemed to make things worse. Sans jolted, looking over his shoulder, lights moving until they went to the same spot from earlier. Blue felt at a lost on how to comfort him. Why was Sans underground? What happened? Phalanges griped tightly on his clavicle and he turned to meet just as uncertain crimson eye lights stare back.


End file.
